Killer of Chaos
by We-Intertwine-Like-Vine
Summary: Everybody betrayed Percy, leaving him in the dust and he became assassin of Chaos. But when Gaea starts to rise, and they need his help, he must go in undercover. What happens when they discover his true identity? One word: Chaos. T for future chapters. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I know I need to update Beauty and the Geek, but this idea came to me, and I just had to write it down. No HoO. I know that everybody writes Chaos stories, but I've always loved them so I decided I'd try it out. I'm going to make mine as different as possible. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you? *walks away, mumbling "Moron."***

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

_Why did I cheat on him? Will he come back? I miss Percy. _Were my thoughts as I took archery.

Even though it had been over five hundred years since he disappeared, I still had hope. We had all been made immortal after the war. **(A.N. I know that didn't happen, but there has to be some way for them to see each other again after five hundred years) **He would show up any day now, or, at least that was what I was convincing myself of. It was my fault for cheating on Percy in the first place. I wouldn't blame him for hating me and most of the people around here.

I was so distracted about Percy that I almost didn't hear the scream coming from an innocent but annoying daughter of Aphrodite holding a pink dress with an arrow sticking out of it. I'm guessing it didn't start out that way.

Oops. Everybody still had Percy on their minds though. We even had a weekly meeting to decide what we should do about him.

I was still thinking when I heard the blow of a conch horn three times, meaning that everybody was to head to the arena for a meeting.

I hurried over there, as did everybody else, to find the gods and Chiron waiting with grim looks on their faces.

"We have bad news." Chiron said. "Gaea is rising, along with the titans and we were informed of an attack on camp in one week time."

Everybody gasped, and somebody called out. "But we don't have enough time to prepare!"

"That is why we are calling in somebody even more powerful than us." Zeus replied.

"But who is more powerful than the gods?" Clarisse asked.

"Chaos. Father of time, creator of the universe." Athena piped in.

More gasps, then everybody fell silent as a figure appeared wearing a black robe.

"Lord Chaos, we are very grateful for your assistance." Athena said, bowing.

"I shall not be helping myself, but I shall send my best men, including my personal assassin, Mercy. **(A.N. Yes, I wrote Mercy on purpose.)** He is almost as powerful as I am, but very emotional. Do not provoke him." Chaos said mysteriously.

Then, as if he was never there, Chaos disappeared.

**Mercy's P.O.V.**

I moved in on my victim, ready for the kill.

"Please! Don't murder me! I did nothing wrong!" The guy lied.

I just laughed. "Don't think that you can lie to me." I said, grinning evily. "I have direct orders from Chaos. I know exactly what you did.

I backed him into the corner of a dark alley, him shaking with fear.

"Do you know why they call me Mercy?" I said, running my invincible hand over Riptide's blade.

The man just shook his head, too afraid to speak.

"It's because I'm known for giving none."

I pounced, using my sword to end his life.

I no longer felt guilt, considering these people all deserved it.

_Percy. Come at once. _I heard Chaos's voice in my mind.

I transported to base, bowing in his presence. "Yes, Lord Chaos?"

"You may rise. I have a new mission for you." Chaos said.

"What is it?"

"Go to Camp Half-Blood and help them defend the camp from Gaea." He said.

"But sir-"

"No buts about it, Perseus. You will go. It will help you control your emotions. Now go pack. You and Troop 51 will leave in the morning." Chaos interrupted.

"Yes sir." I said through gritted teeth. I knew not to argue when he used my full name. He was the only one who knew of my true identity. I now wore the hood of my robe up at all times, to forget about my past.

_Flashback_

_I was looking for Annabeth. She was one of the only people I still tolerated. My father and basically the rest of the camp __except for Grover, Thalia, and Nico were in love with my stupid half-brother, Austin. All he did was kill one stinking hydra, but apparently he was still the best. Thalia was busy being lieutenant of the hunters and Grover was busy being God of the Wild and Nico was in the Underworld all the time, but I didn't care. As long as I had Annabeth. Anyway, I was looking for her when I heard her talking. "I love you Austin. You give me what I need. Percy didn't" I followed her voice to find her making out with my half-brother like there was no tomorrow. She was in the arms of Austin, and they were both smiling. That was, until they noticed I was here. Austin's smile grew into a smirk, proud of himself for stealing my girlfriend. Annabeth's looked rueful. "Percy, I'm so sorry!" "Forget it." I said, walking away. The next day I was already long gone when Chaos found me and you know the rest. _

I guess it was final, I would be going back to Camp Half-Blood, whether I wanted to or not.

**So, what do you think? Sorry it was so short, but I want the next chapter to be about him arriving and stuff. I'm not sure who to put him with. What do you guys think? Please tell in a review or PM. Also, I wanted to know what you guys think about me writing shorter chapters, so, about 1000 words and doing it like once every two weeks or so, or writing longer chapters, so, around 2000 words and updating once a month or around that. You know the drill, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I know that you're probably all ticked off, but oh well. I'm here now. Also, you might want to go back and read the last chapter like I did, to refresh your memory. Also, I might bring back some characters that are dead. But because I have 4 projects due this week, a track meet, yearbook photos, soccer, and much more, I probably won't be able to update again for at least a week. But good news: in about nine days, school ends for me, and I have the whole summer to update. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Mercy's P.O.V.**

"Ugh!" I shouted as I whacked the punching dummy aggressively.

I wasn't so much angry that I was going to Camp Half-blood as I was, frustrated.

A soldier from one of the lower sectors stumbled into the gym, looking as if I might kill him.

"Um, before I tell you this, just know that I'm just a messenger," He said uncertainly. "Chaos said to tell you that you will be going with Troop 51 and Troop 52 in five Earth hours."

I waved my hand to dismiss him and the trembling kid bolted.

I groaned. Time moves way differently here than it does on Earth. Five hours there would be like fifty minutes here.

_I better get ready._ I thought.

I snapped my fingers and a bag of stuff I might need was on the ground by my feet. This is going to suck.

I know what you're thinking: Why is the 'all mighty' assassin of Chaos groaning and being immature?

Well, although I'm immortal, I'm still only sixteen.

I walked over to the 'cafeteria' and sat down to my best friend, Hunter.

He was the leader of Troop 51, and he was the only other person that knew of my true identity, besides Chaos.

"Hey," He said, doing our handshake that we made up with me, "I heard about the trip. That sucks. But at least we're going together."

"Yeah I guess." I gave in. "_Maybe _this won't be too bad. _She _won't be there."

She was what I called Annabeth. I didn't like saying her name. It brought up bad memories.

"Yeah, how could she be? It's been five hundred years!" Hunter exclaimed.

This might not be so bad. I was actually pretty lucky; the situation could be worse.

And that's where my luck ran out.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I can't wait for the army to arrive. Maybe Percy will be in it. Only the most honourable people of the Universe are accepted. I wouldn't be surprised if he was in it.

Obviously I wasn't the only one with that thought, as almost the entire camp was excited to a high extent.

Everyone, including the gods, gathered in the arena to wait for Chaos' soldiers

We saw them appear; a man stood at the front, obviously the leader.

At that point, I didn't know how right I was.

**(A.N. I know that this was a short P.O.V. , but I want to go back to Percy, but I wanted to fit somebody else in the chapter.)**

**Mercy's P.O.V.**

We flashed in and appeared right in the middle of the arena.

My dad was about to say something when I cut him off. "Look, I don't want to be here. I'll help you defend the camp, and then I'm gone."

I snapped my finger to flash out, but it didn't work.

Chaos appeared. "I limited your powers so that you cannot flash off of Earth. Not unless I allow it."

After he finished speaking, he flashed out.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "This week is gonna suck." **(A.N. I wrote 'gonna' on purpose."**

"Aren't you the assassin of Chaos?" A random voice from the crowd asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Then aren't you supposed to be all wise and powerful?" Somebody wondered. "You don't seem so powerful to me."

"What do you expect?" Hunter replied. "He's only sixteen."

Everybody gasped. Nobody expected that the all mighty assassin would be a teenager.

"Dude!" I gaped at him, elbowing him in the side.

Then quieter, I whispered, "You're going to blow my cover."

I snapped my fingers, flashing to the lake, outside of everyone's view.

**Hunter's P.O.V.**

"Dude!" Percy, I mean, Mercy, shouted at me.

Then he whispered, "You're going to blow my cover."

He flashed out, probably to a lake or something.

Ouch, I probably shouldn't have said that.

"What do you mean, he's sixteen?" A random person voiced.

"Well, although he is sixteen, he is still Chaos's assassin, the leader of his army, and the second most powerful being in the Universe, so I'd lay off if I were you." I replied.

"He seems emotionally unstable." A guy joked to his friends.

"He's had a rough life, so lay off." I said, "Although he is around your age, he has some bad memories from Earth."

"Well, who is he?" Someone asked, "Do we know him?

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but let's just say that he's a demigod and the son of somebody here."

All of the campers started pointing at the gods and yelling at the same time.

"I should go see him. Do you guys have some sort of body of water?" I asked.

"Well, we have a lake."

"Thanks." I ran over to the lake and found him.

**Mercy's P.O.V.**

I was trying to relax underwater when I noticed somebody approaching the water, coming fast. I couldn't tell who it was, and they had something in their hand.

Thinking it was a weapon, I made a wave to pull them underwater. They screamed and I realized it was Hunter.

_Oops._

I waved my hands in a motion and brought him up to the surface.

"Sorry Hunter." I winced.

He spit out a mouthful of water and put his hand up in a 'stop it' gesture, "Don't say a word."

I burst out laughing. "That was funny. You looked like a fountain."

He chuckled. "This does not leave the lake."

I heard footsteps and we both turned to the shore.

Standing there was Annabeth.

And she had witnessed everything.

**So, what do you think? I want to know what you guys want me to do for POVs. Do you want me to write from like everybody's perspective, or just the main characters? It doesn't really matter to me, but I want you guys to enjoy. I can write from everybody, or just a few. Well, thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter of Killer of Chaos.**


End file.
